


Caution: Do Not Approach!

by charlolwut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlolwut/pseuds/charlolwut
Summary: Sirius meets a gigantic, mean dog and its surprisingly gentle owner, and promptly falls head over heels.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Caution: Do Not Approach!

It was a beautiful day, thought Sirius as he walked, only marred by the repeated missing dog posters stapled to each tree. Missing dog posters themselves wouldn't normally have ruined such a lovely, sunny afternoon, except it looked like this missing dog was perhaps a hell hound. In the picture the dog was growling, showing off a gaping maw of sharp teeth, its eyes narrowed with suspicion. A carefully handwritten message detailing that the dog was nervous and not to be approached was directly at the top of the poster, with contact details underneath the horrifying picture. As he passed the tenth tree to adorn the poster, Sirius finally stopped and studied the poster properly, hands in his pockets. Whoever the owner was, they clearly cared about the dog enough to create this many posters by hand; he ought to really actually look and remember the details if he saw this monster.

  
“Hey! Get back!”

  
Sirius turned towards the voice. A young boy was stumbling backwards, wielding his skateboard in front of him like a weapon. Sirius stepped forwards, and then stopped very abruptly. In front of the boy was a great, grey dog, slowly advancing. Sirius looked back at the poster. Shit.

  
“Hey, kid”, he called, cupping his mouth, “Best scarper. Think it's a nervous dog.”

  
Immediately, the boy turned and fled. Sirius half expected the dog to chase – it looked thirsty for blood. Instead, the dog flinched and tucked its tail underneath itself, growling all the while.

  
“Well shit,” said Sirius. He took his phone out of his pocket and started dialling the number on the poster. As he brought his phone to his ear, the dog started advancing towards him. He held a hand out, hoping it would be enough to stay the beast until the call was finished.

  
The owner picked up on the second ring.

  
“Hello?” said a nervous, male voice.

  
“Hi,” replied Sirius, keeping his eye on the dog, “I think I've found your dog. I'm on Godric's Lane, I'm not sure how far that is, but if you can come as soon as, I can stick around to make sure he doesn't run.”

He heard loud rustling, like the guy was putting a coat on, and a second later: “Thanks, thank you so much. I'll be there in five minutes! Don't approach him.”

  
“Yeah,” said Sirius, his eyes still following the dog, who had stopped to stare at him about two meters away, “I read the poster. Will he attack me if I make any sudden movements or something?”

  
“No,” replied the man, sounding a bit breathless, like he was running, “Well, maybe, he hasn't before, but he's probably scared. Just stay there, I'll be there soon.”

  
The line went dead; he must have hung up. Sirius pocketed his phone again and tried not to make eye contact with the beast standing in front of him. It must be an Irish Wolfhound, thought Sirius, or something very similar. It was gigantic, easily reaching Sirius' elbow, with shaggy grey fur covering its body. There wasn't a collar though, which was strange if it was a pet. The longer he looked, the calmer he felt; the dog was definitely more scared of Sirius than he was of it. He smiled at it, hoping for a gentle and calming effect, but the dog opened its jaw and sneered back at him.

  
“Moony! Moony, here boy!”

  
Both Sirius and the dog turned towards the man hurtling down the road. The effect was immediate. The dog stopped snarling and instantly began bounding towards the man, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. It leapt into its owners waiting arms, bowling them both over onto the hot tarmac.

  
“Hello! Yes, hello you,” said the man, muffled beneath his pet's gigantic frame. He pushed the dog off and stood up, brushing the dirt off himself. He looked around and spotted Sirius. “Hi, are you-?”

  
“Yeah, I called,” said Sirius, perplexed but happy by this development. “Wow, that dog just completely-”

“Changes, yeah,” finished the man, “He's not used to anyone else really, been with me since I was five, so.”

  
Sirius grinned and held out his hand. “Sirius Black.”

  
“Remus Lupin,” replied the man, stepping forward to shake it. He gestured behind him, where the dog slunk quietly. “This is Moony. He says sorry for scaring you.”

  
Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “No probs, I love dogs so really this is a good day for me.”

  
“Thank you so much for finding him,” said Remus. He brushed his fringe back from where it was flopping into his eyes, and Sirius' stomach flipped. “I'm glad you found him, I didn't know whether or not he'd accidentally hurt someone or-”

  
Oh no, said Sirius's brain.

  
“Honestly, it's no problem,” replied Sirius, quietly thinking how much he'd like to wipe that nervous expression off Remus' face with a big sloppy kiss, “I'm just glad he's safe. I mean, he is safe right? He's fine now or-?”

  
“Yeah, he's fine,” said Remus, looking down at Moony, “I mean, I wouldn't suggest petting him, but-”

  
“No, that's fine,” replied Sirius, laughing, “I'm not sure I want to go near him if he's not on a leash or anything.”

  
“Oh!” exclaimed Remus, “Oh, yes, of course, sorry!”

He produced a silver collar and leash from his pockets, and dog biscuits from his bag, and set about collaring Moony with a mixture of bribery and quiet mutterings. Sirius stared at him – the man really was uniquely stunning; there were threads of grey in his sandy hair, though he looked about Sirius' age, and silver scars peeked out from under his sleeves. As he watched the odd duo, a burst of quiet courage rose within him.

  
“Hey, listen,” he started, desperate to ask before he lost the nerve, “Do you want to grab coffee?"

  
Remus looked up from his spot on the ground, the leash held loosely in his hands. “I didn't really think to put a reward on there, but I'm sure I can afford coffee for you if that's what you want.”

  
“No, I-” stammered Sirius, “I'm asking you on a date. Not for the dog.”

  
Two pink spots appeared high on Remus' cheeks. “Oh.”

  
“So, do you want to or?” asked Sirius again. His heart hammered in his chest. Shut up, he thought.

  
“I-” started Remus, turning to look at Moony instead, “Yes. Yes, that would be nice.”

  
“Cool!” shouted Sirius, a little too loudly to be considered normal, “Great, sorry, ha. You've got my number already so-”

  
“Yep, yeah,” said Remus, sounding equally disjointed, but looking rather pleased, “I'll call you. Should probably take this silly mutt home first.”

  
“Great!” said Sirius, and smiled.

  
“Great,” replied Remus, and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> ~(and they lived happily ever after and sirius adopted a dog and called it padfoot, and  
> moony and padfoot are the best boys at their owners’ wedding)~*
> 
> Fin.


End file.
